Tears of the (Un)Forgotten Agony
by StoryFromClocktower
Summary: Sekarang semua sudah berubah. Kehidupan harus terus berjalan, lupakan masa lalu, hadapi masa sekarang. Itu hanya kisah lama, kisah enam tahun lalu yang terkubur oleh jarak dan waktu. Mungkin memang sebaiknya dibiarkan terlupakan, besama rasa sakit yang dibawanya /YUNJAE/BL/MPREG
1. Chapter 0: The New Beginning

**StoryFromClocktower presents**

**An alternate universe YunJae fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

—**Tears of the (Un)Forgotten Agony****—**

**Chapter 0: The New Beginning**

**.**

**.**

_**Time is a fearsome thing indeed**_**—JJ (Gashiyeon by Maio)**

* * *

Suasana malam di Incheon International Airport itu cukup lenggang. Di bagian ruang tunggu tampak sepi, di bagian kedatangan hanya tampak beberapa orang yang tersisa, sementara di bagian lobi airport hanya beberapa orang yang tampak menunggu. Mungkin karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.40 di Korea Selatan dan jam kedatangan lebih sedikit di malam hari. Tapi mungkin juga dikarenakan hawa dingin akhir musim gugur yang sedikit buruk membuat penerbangan diminimkan.

Melintasi belokan-belokan panjang di airport, Yunho menyeret kopernya yang tampak kelebihan muatan itu dengan satu tangan. Langkahnya tampak lambat-lambat saat matanya menelusuri setiap detail yang bisa dilihatnya. Hawa dingin di akhir November menyambutnya segera setelah dia melangkah keluar pintu bandara. Sejauh yang bisa dengarnya, suara-suara yang saling menyahut dalam bahasa Korea menghangatkan hatinya. Wajah-wajah khas asia dengan mata hitam dan kulit kekuningan berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Bau gingseng yang kuat menyeruak dari sebuah restaurant khas Korea tak jauh darinya. Rasa haru yang terpendam selama enam tahun memenuhi dan menyesakkan dadanya.

Yunho tiba di Seoul tujuh menit lalu. Tubuhnya terasa begitu penat akibat perjalanan selama nyaris tiga belas jam di Korean Air dari Heidelberg Airport dan perbedaan waktu tujuh jam antara Jerman dan Korea. Meski kursi yang didudukinya adalah kursi VIP, tetap saja lelah tidak akan bisa lepas.

Tapi entah kenapa semua rasa lelahnya mendadak menguap bersamaan dengan dia melihat dua sosok _yeoja_ cantik melangkah cepat menghampirinya.

"_Oppa_!"

"Yunho-_oppa_!"

Yunho sedikit terhuyung ke belakang saat tubuhnya ditubruk dua orang _yeodongsaeng_-nya tapi sedetik kemudian ia balas memeluk kedua keduanya. Jung Sooyeon dan Jung Soojung, dulu keduanya masih tampak seperti bocah remaja di mata Yunho. Terang saja, mereka masih berusia delapan belas dan enam belas saat Yunho pergi ke Jerman. Kini keduanya telah tumbuh menjadi _yeoja_ yang cantik. Sooyeon sudah menyelesaikan kuliah mereka di negri paman Sam, kembali ke Korea dua tahun lalu dan merintis karir mereka di dunia _modelling_ dengan nama barunya, Jessica. Sedangkan Soojung baru saja debut mengikuti _eonni_-nya dengan nama Krystal.

"_Oppa_, selamat datang!" seru Jessica, memeluk _oppa_ yang hanya dijumpainya sekali dalam setahun itu dengan erat. Suaranya melengking tinggi saat ia gembira.

Yunho mengusap pelan rambut Jessica yang dicat pirang, "_Ne_, aku pulang," katanya tanpa melepas senyumanya, "_omonim_ di rumah?" tanyanya.

"_Ne_, beliau sudah tidur," jawab Krystal.

Jessica menengok ke sekitar Yunho, mencari-cari sosok seseorang. Ketika tidak menemukannya, ia bertanya dengan sedikit ragu, "_E__onni_...tidak ikut?"

"_Ne_, kami bertengkar lagi dan dia pergi ke rumah orang tuanya, dia akan menyusul segera untuk sidang perceraian kami."

Jessica terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. '_Eonnie'_ yang dimaksud Jessica adalah Jung Ha-Eun, kakak iparnya, istri dari Jung Yunho sejak enam tahun lalu.

"Kalian mulai menarik perhatian, ayo pergi dari sini," ajak Yunho, mendorong _dongsaengdeul_-nya ke arah pintu keluar. Beberapa orang sudah mulai berkerumun dan menunjuk-nunjuk mereka. Tidak heran itu terjadi, wajah Jessica dan Krystal sudah sering menghiasi TV dan majalah di Korea.

"Ayo, aku juga tidak sabar ingin pulang," angguk Krystal dengan nada riang. Meski _oppa_-nya datang dengan berita buruk soal perceraian, ia tidak bisa menghalangi perasaan senangnya saat ia tahu _oppa_-nya akan tinggal bersamanya lagi. Sudah lama rasanya sejak ia tidak merasakan perasaan bahagia seperti ini. Apalagi belakangan, keluarga mereka sedang kehilangan.

Mereka bertiga kemudian menuju mobil yang dibawa oleh Jessica dan Krystal. Krystal membantu Yunho memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi, sedangkan Jessica mulai memanaskan mobil.

"Sudah?" tanya Jessica saat Krystal masuk dan duduk di kursi pemumpang di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Yunho masuk ke kursi belakang.

"Ne, ayo jalan," kata Krystal dengan riang.

Jessica tersenyum dan mulai menginjak pedal gas. Ia berinisiatif menyetir karena ia tidak mau Yunho keleahan setelah penerbangan panjangnya dari Heidelberg.

"Sica."

"_Ne_, _oppa_?" tanya Jessica tanpa menoleh saat ia mendengar Yunho memanggilnya.

"Bisa antarkan _oppa_ ke Cheongdam-_dong_ saja?"

Jessica terdiam sejenak, kemudian —saat ia sudah mencerna kata-kata Yunho— ia memekik. "_Mwo_?" mata Jessica membulat, antara bertanya dan terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Nyaris saja ia menginajak pedal rem.

"Tolong antarkan _oppa_ ke apartemen Cheongdam-_dong_," ulang Yunho.

Krystal memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap ke belakang, "apa maksud _oppa_? Kenapa ke Cheongdam-_dong_?" tanyanya.

Yunho tersenyum canggung, merasa sedikit tidak enak. "Kurasa aku tidak akan pulang dulu," katanya. "Aku sudah membeli sebuah apartemen di Cheongdam-_dong_ dan akan tinggal di sana sementara."

"T—tapi..." Jessica tergagap, tapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tolong sampaikan pada _omonim_, aku akan berkunjung sering-sering," kata Yunho lagi, nadanya mengatakan agar kedua _dongsaeng_-nya tidak memprotes apapun.

Jessica terdiam, tidak sanggup membatah entah kenapa. Ia hanya menelan ludah dengan kecewa sambil membalas pandangan Krystal yang sama terdiamnya, tapi tidak mengeluarkan protes apapun dan kembali memfokuskan matanya ke jalanan yang sedikit basah akibat hujan siang tadi.

Baru saja mereka merasa senang setelah sekian lama. Baru saja mereka merasa senang karena bertemu _oppa_ mereka lagi. Justru _oppa_ mereka tidak ingin pulang...

Dalam hati, Jessica ingin membujuk _oppa_-nya. Tapi lidahnya kelu saat ia menatap Yunho —yang tengah memandang jalanan— dari kaca spion.

Di usianya yang baru dua puluh sembilan tahun, _oppa_-nya tampak jauh lebih tua dari yang diingatnya. Rasanya _oppa_-nya yang dulu sudah kabur dari ingatannya, berganti dengan _oppa_-nya yang sekarang sejak semua prahara enam tahun lalu itu.

Jessica dan Krystal yang saat itu masih remaja hanya mengetahui sepatah-patah pertengkaran Yunho dan kedua orang tua mereka. Tentang kedua orang tua mereka yang menentang hubungan Yunho. Tentang bahwa Yunho memiliki kekasih seorang _namja_.

Yunho-_oppa_ seorang _gay_.

Kenyataan itu cukup mengecewakan sebenarnya.

_Oppa_ mereka yang selalu melindungi mereka, yang selalu mereka banggakan, adalah penyuka sesama jenis.

Jessica dan Krystal tidak tahu siapa _namja_ itu, mereka yang saat itu masih remaja hanya bisa mendengarkan pertengkaran _oppa_ dan _abonim_ mereka dari kamar. Mereka tidak diijinkan ikut campur dan mengetahui perihal detailnya. Yang mereka tahu setelah itu adalah _omonim_ mereka terkena serangan jantung yang hampir membunuhnya dan Yunho menuruti keinginan _yeoja_ yang sudah melahirkannya itu untuk melanjutkan kuliah, menikah, serta menetap di Jerman —meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Jung Yunho menikahi Jung Ha-Eun hanya atas dasar paksaan —itu kenyataan.

Sekarang —enam tahun setelah prahara itu— tiga bulan lalu kepala keluarga Jung meninggal akibat serangan yang sama dengan istrinya, kejadiannya sangat mendadak. Yunho tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menetap di Jerman, sementara perusahaan keluarganya mengalami kekosongan posisi. Jessica dan Krystal jelas tidak diharapkan mengisinya. Karena itulah Yunho memutuskan menceraikan Ha-Eun —meski _omonim_-nya menentang dan _abonim_-nya pasti juga tidak setuju jika saja _namja_ itu masih hidup— dan menetap kembali ke Korea.

Sekarang semakin dipikirkan Jessica semakin memahaminya.

Andai semua bisa diulang, andai dia memiliki kuasa untuk ikut campur saat itu...

Tidak apa-apa jika _oppa_-nya seorang _gay_.

Tidak apa-apa jika ia memiliki kakak ipar seorang _namja_.

Tidak apa-apa ia menanggung malu bersama keluarganya.

Asal _oppa_-nya kembali tersenyum.

* * *

Seperti bulan dan matahari yang silih berganti untuk menaungi dunia, sebuah klub malam akan semakin ramai saat jam menunjukkan angka yang semakin besar. Semua orang akan berlomba memenuhi lantai dansa yang disorot dengan lampu yang terasa membutakan mata, melenggokkan tubuh sebebas mungkin dinatara dentuman _house music _yang memekakkan telinga. Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kehidupan masyarakat metropolitan yang menikmati kehidupan malam mereka di BigBang —sebuah klub elit yang menyediakan layanan bagi para homoseksual dan heteroseksual di distrik Gangnam kota Seoul.

Berbeda dengan klub-klub murahan, sebagian besar pengunjung klub elit ini juga kalangan atas termasuk para selebriti, tak jarang bisa menemukan beberapa pengusaha dan artis terkenal terjun diantara sesaknya lantai dansa, melupakan sesaat kepenatan mereka untuk terjun dalam kesenangan layaknya orang biasa. Di sini, semuanya bukanlah hal sembarangan, bahkan keberadaan tamupun merupakan rahasia. Tidak perlu takut dirimu tersorot publik.

Di lantai atas yang merupakan lantai VIP dan VVIP, sang pemilik klub —Choi Seunghyun— tampak duduk berdampingan dengan seorang _namja_ di salah satu ruangannya yang paling mewah dengan bar pribadi. Dengan kaca satu arah yang dipasang di sekeliling ruangan itu, mereka bisa melihat keadaan lantai bawah yang penuh sesak, tapi orang-orang di lantai bawah tidak dapat melihat mereka.

Tangan Seunghyun merangkul seorang _namja_ berkulit pucat —yang tengah memainkan gelasnya yang kosong dengan jemari tangannya yang berkuku hitam. _Namja_ yang memiliki wajah yang bisa dikatakan cukup feminim itu tampaknya sudah mabuk. Terlihat dari matanya yang sayu dan bibirnya sesekali menggumam lirih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar belakang saja, Jaejoong-_ah_?" tanya Seunghyun, tangannya yang ada di bahu _namja_ cantik itu turun dan mulai bergerilya, meraba nakal ke balik pakaian _namja_ cantik yang dipanggilnya Jaejoong itu, mengelus area pinggangnya yang sensitif dan mendatangkan desahan lembut dari bibir ranum itu.

Kim Jaejoong adalah sosok sempurna di mata Seunghyun. Tampan dan cantik di saat bersamaan. Ia memiliki bola mata hitam yang dalam seolah tak berujung, hidungnya terpahat sempurna di wajahnya yang bersih, dengan sepasang bibir yang ranum menggoda. Seunghyun yakin, jika tidak memandang jakunnya, dadanya yang rata, dan pinggulnya yang tak menonjol —bisa dipastikan tidak sedikit orang akan salah mengenali jenis kelamin _namja_ itu. Jaejoong hari ini memakai sebuah jaket putih tipis dengan model robek di sana-sini untuk menutupi sebuah kaus hitam berbahan jaring yang menempel di tubuhnya, memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya, bahkan _tattoo_ di dada nya tampak jelas.

Kakinya terbalut _skinny_ jeans berwarna kelabu dan sapasang _boots_ tinggi selutut warna hitam. Rambutnya dibuat sedikit ikal, dicat dengan warna pirang yang makin menonjolkan kulitnya yang pucat. Wajahnya bersih dari segala jenis _makeup_ termasuk _eyeliner_ tebal yang biasanya menaungi matanya, bahkan ia tidak memakai lensa kontak cokelat yang biasanya menutupi mata indahnya. Hari ini ia berpenampilan sangat 'biasa' daripada biasanya. Jika tidak benar-benar mengenalnya, akan sulit menebak bahwa sosok cantik berpenampilan 'biasa' ini adalah Kim Jaejoong—penyanyi rock yang berhasil melambung sejak dua tahun debut solonya.

Jaejoong yang mengeluti dunia musik _rock_ dan sedang berada dalam puncak popularitasnya di industri musik Korea. Selain sebagai salah satu penyanyi bersuara emas ia juga terkenal sebagai model dan aktor.

Jaejoong melakukan debut empat tahun lalu dengan nama Hero bersama sebuah grup bernama TVXQ_._ Sayangnya, belum lama ia berkarir, ia pada akhirnya keluar dari TVXQ bersama dua member lain karena masalah kontrak. Setelah itu, Jaejoong mencoba peruntungan dengan sebuah perusahaan baru —CJeS Entertainment, membuang nama 'Hero', dan merintis karir solo-nya. Dewi fortuna berpihak padanya kali ini, ia berhasil menggebrak pasar dunia hiburan dengan lagu-lagunya yang berhasil mengangkat power pada suaranya. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menjarah dunia perfilman dengan membintangi beberapa judul film, termasuk film layar lebar. Namanya melesat hanya dalam dua tahun.

Jaejoong termasuk pelanggan setia di Big Bang. Seunghyun —bisa dibilang— adalah sahabatnya yang dikenalnya di klub elit ini. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, untuk sekedar mabuk, ataupun sampai ke ranjang. Di balik karismanya di hadapan publik, Jaejoong bukan sosok _angelic_ seperti yang dilihat banyak orang.

Tidak perlu ditanyakan, ia adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis, _gay_ untuk istilah mudahnya. Ia memang tidak mengakuinya di hadapan publik —ia masih punya otak untuk tidak menghancurkan reputasinya— tapi tidak jarang muncul desas-desus yang mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya karena ia tidak pernah terlihat dekat atau tertarik dengan _yeoja_ manapun. Bahkan sempat muncul gosip kedekatannya yang tidak wajar dengan U-know —_leader_ TVXQ— sebelum mereka berpisah. Kehidupan pribadi dan latar belakangnya sama sekali tidak tersentuh secara detail —bahkan oleh Seunghyun.

Jaejoong tidak punya pasangan tetap, tapi ia biasa menghabiskan _one night stand_ dengan siapapun yang menurutnya menarik. Meski begitu sejauh ini dia paling sering melakukannya dengan Seunghyun. Yah, bisa dibilang hubungan mereka adalah _friends with benefit_. Selain itu, Jaejoong juga termasuk peminum berat. Beberapa botol saja tidak akan bisa membuatnya mabuk. Ia juga kerap menggunakan ekstasi.

Karir yang ada di puncak, uang yang mengalir tanpa henti, penggemar yang menyebar bak ikan sarden di lautan— semua itu membuat Seunghyun berpikir, Jaejoong sesungguhnya hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa tujuannya untuk berdiri di atas panggung. Uang? Popularitas? Ia sudah mendapatkan semuanya. Tapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang mengalami kekosongan yang tidak bisa diisi oleh apapun.

Seunghyun tahu dunia macam apa yang dihadapi Jaejoong di balik panggung sana. Dunia hiburan adalah dunia terkejam, sebuah 'perbudakan' terselubung di zaman modern. Alkohol, uang, seks bebas, kekerasan, pemerasan, ekstasi dan obat-obatan terlarang, tidak pernah tidak ada di dunia hiburan. _Tidak ada satupun artis di dunia yang 'bersih' dari hal semacam itu._

Apalagi di masa musik pop Korea yang tengah merajalela, semua artis cenderung dituntut berlebihan karena persaingan yang begitu ketat untuk menembus pasar. Untuk memenuhi tuntutan jadwal yang menggila, terutama saat _tour_ atau konser agar meningkatkan kepercayaan diri, tak jarang ada manajemen yang menyuntikkan obat-obatan dalam dosis tertentu sebelum artis-artis itu naik ke atas panggung. Di sela-sela aktivitas itu, alkohollah yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran dari kecenderungan untuk mengakhiri hidup akibat depresi dan tekanan. Selalu ada harga yang harus dibayar demi benda bernama uang.

"Seunghyunn_ie_?"

Lamunan Seunghyun buyar mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada menggoda disertai hembusan nafas hangat di telinga yang mulai membangkitkan sesuatu diantara pahanya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada merajuk, ia merasakan tangan Seunghyun yang merangsang bagian sensitifnya telah berhenti dan _namja_ bermata tajam itu justru melamun. "Kau bosan denganku? Apa aku tidak menarik lagi?" Jaejoong merapatkan dirinya hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka, dipeluknya tangan Seunghyun seperti seekor anak kucing yang memohon agar tidak dibuang.

Seunghyun tertawa. Jaejoong sudah benar-benar mabuk berat sepertinya. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin _namja_ ini bertingkah semanja ini. Jaejoong selalu bersikap dewasa di luar, bahkan cenderung dingin. Tapi meski begitu, ia sesungguhnya masih menyimpan jiwa kanak-kanak kesepian yang manja dan egois, merajuk jika tidak dituruti keinginannya.

"Apartemenmu atau apartemenku, Jaejoong-_ah_?" tanya Seunghyun, lidahnya terjulur dan menjilat seputar tengkuk Jaejoong dan mengecup pelan tanda lahir di leher _namja_ itu.

"Mmhh..." Jaejoong mendesah pelan, menikmati setiap perlakuan Seunghyun padanya. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu mabuk berat malam ini dan tampaknya tidak peduli lagi bahwa besok masih banyak jadwal menantinya. Malam masih panjang, dan ia hanya ingin menghabiskannya dengan Seunghyun-_nya_.

* * *

"Waaaah."

Krystal mengerjapkan matanya kagum menatap isi apartemen Yunho yang baru. _Yeoja_ itu segera belari masuk begitu pintu dibuka, dan menelusuri semua tempat seperti anak kecil yang melakukan penjelajahan di rumah baru. Apartemen yang bernomor 1103 itu terletak di lantai sebelas Cheongdam-_dong_ dan termasuk dalam koleksi apartemen mewah. Di dalamnya ada satu ruang tamu, satu ruang baca, dapur, dua kamar tidur. Desainnya minimalis namun tidak meninggalkan kesan klasik yang mewah di dalamnya.

"_Eonni_! _Eonni_! Kemarilah!" Krystal berteriak dari arah balkon ruang tengah yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Jessica penasaran dan ikut berlari mendekati _yeodongsaeng_-nya.

"Lihat!" seru Krystal.

Jessica mengatakan "wow" tanpa suara. Dari balkon itu mereka bisa melihat kolam renang di lantai sepuluh yang luas, juga pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari yang bak lautan bintang. Angin malam berhembus kencang dari balkon itu. Bahkan ada tangga memutar langsung ke kolam renang bawah.

"Aku jadi ingin berenang," rengek Krystal.

"_Ya_!" panggil Yunho dengan agak keras, "jangan lupa bantu aku beres-beres!"

"Nantiii," balas keduanya tak kalah keras.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya. Ia menyeret kopernya menuju kamar tidur, meninggalkan kedua _yeodongsaeng_-nya itu untuk melihat-lihat apartemen barunya.

Ia membanting tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Bau kamper dan seprai baru segera menguar ke hidungnya.

Diusapnya sprai linen halus yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Dirasakannya betapa lelahnya ia hari ini. Perjalanan panjangnya dari Heidelberg ke Sesoul, proses perceraiannya dengan istrinya, reaksi _omonim_-nya besok, dan alasan ia kembali kemari...

Yunho beranjak dan mulai membongkar kopernya. Mencari-cari benda yang diletakkannya diantara pakaian-pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika menemukannya.

Ia mulai menyobek pembungkusnya yang tebal. Ia sengaja membungkusnya karena meski bukan benda mahal, benda ini sangat penting. Ia selalu menyembunyikan benda ini selama di Jerman. Sekarang, ia bebas mengeluarkannya...

Senyumnya melebar saat pembungkus terakhir berhasil dilepasnya.

Benda itu —sebuah pigura, berisi foto dirinya bersama dengan—

—_brak!_

"_Oppa_!"

Yunho tersentak, ia buru-buru memasukkan pigura itu ke laci mejanya.

Jessica dan Krystal menerobos masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa mengetuk pintu —kebiasaan mereka sejak dulu.

"Tidak bisakah kalian mengetuk pintu?" omel Yunho.

Keduanya hanya tertawa dengan tatapan '_mianhae_'.

Yunho menggerutu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jessica dan Krystal membantu Yunho membereskan kamarnya dan menata pakaiannya di lemari. Saat keduanya selesai, jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam lebih.

"Aku ngantuk..." keluh Krystal, membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur dulu.

"Hey, bukankah kau ada jadwal besok? Kau harus pulang," tegur Yunho.

Krystal mengangguk tidak rela.

"Ayo, _saeng_. Aku akan mengambil mobil dulu," ajak Jessica, "aku akan turun duluan. _Annyeong_, _oppa_!" katanya pada Yunho.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Yunho saat mengantar _dongsaeng_-nya hingga ke pintu, "sering-seringlah berkunjung. Aku akan mengunjungi _omonim_ besok."

Jessica mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum mengilang di koridor.

Sementara itu, Krystal masih membereskan tasnya sebelum akhirnya ikut pamit.

"_Annyeong_, _oppa_," Krystal melambaikan tangan dan beranjak keluar.

"_Annyeong_," Yunho tersenyum dan balas melambai. Ia hendak menutup pintu didengarnya Krystal memekik tertahan dengan suara yang melengking.

"_Omona_!"

Yunho langsung menerobos keluar.

"Apa? ada ap—a...?" Yunho melotot.

* * *

"Kau sudah tidak sabar hm?" tanya Seunghyun dengan nada menggoda saat Jaejoong terus mengecupi wajahnya. Kadar alkohol dalam darah yang tinggi akan membuat Jaejoong bertingkah laku seperti ini.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di koridor lantai sebelas apartemen Cheongdam-_dong_, tempat Jaejoong tinggal dan tengah menuju apartemen milik _namja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong berada dalam gendongan Seunghyun yang membopongnya seperti pengantin. Jaejoong yang mabuk tidak akan bisa berjalan sendiri, Seunghyun sangat paham dengan hal itu. Karena itu mereka masuk dengan menyelinap lewat pintu belakang, menghindari kalau-kalau ada orang yang mengenali Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong adalah bintang papan atas, Seunghyun tahu diri untuk tidak membawa mereka berdua dalam skandal. Entah itu skandal pesta minuman keras ataupun skandal hubungan sesama jenis.

"Seunghyunn_ie_..." bisik Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, _baby_?"

"_Poppo_..."

Seunghyun terkekeh. Sifat manja Jaejoong sepertinya memang sedang kambuh parah. Tapi ia jelas tidak menolak. Saat dilihatnya pintu apartemen Jaejoong sudah di depan mata, ia menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya, dan dipojokkannya _namja_ cantik itu ke pintu. Ia mengurung Jaejoong diantara kedua tangannya. Mereka saling melumat panas sembari tangan Seunghyun mengambil kunci apartemen Jaejoong dari saku _namja_ itu..

"_Omona_!"

Seunghyun menoleh mendengar suara melengking itu, merasa kegiatannya terganggu. Ia reflek segera menyembunyikan wajah Jaejoong di pelukannya agar wajah _namja_ cantik itu tidak terlihat.

Seunghyun sedikit mengerutkan kening saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ dan seorang _namja_ yang tidak dikenalnya tengah melotot kaget ke arahnya. _Yeoja_ itu sepertinya familiar... Wajahnya sepertinya sering muncul di TV? Ah, Seunghyun tidak ingat. Lagipula ia tidak peduli. Seunghyun menyeringai ke arah mereka dan detik berikutnya saat kunci di tangannya berhasil masuk ke lubang kunci yang ada di pintu, mereka dengan cepat menghilang di balik pintu apartemen bernomor 1104 itu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda.

**TBC**

* * *

**[A/N] Author Nyurhat(?)**

**4 dari 10 artis Korea Selatan ingin bunuh diri, 6 lainnya memakai obat-obatan terlarang untuk menekan stress.**

**Dunia hiburan itu mengerikan ya, reader-ssi? ._.**

**Btw, ini saya letakkan di rate-M karena menurut saya ceritanya tidak cocok untuk di bawah umur. Mungkin bakal ada, (mungkin lho... *ngeles*) tapi saya tidak menjanjikan adanya adegan ranjang di sini. Apa perlu saya pindah ke T? Mohon pendapatnya.**

**Fic yang lain segera apdet. Tinggal edit doang. Diusahakan minggu ini udah apdet.**

**Buat yang nggak tahu, Jung Ha-Eun itu model. Saya bosen pake Ahra mulu, kasian dia selalu jadi antagonis di hubungannya Yunjae, sekali-kali pake yang lain :P**

**Ini baru prolog ya... singkatnya, ini baru perkenalan tokohnya, masuk cerita di chapter depan...**

**Btw, saya merasa ngeri dengan penampilan terakhir Jaejoong di photoshoot dan album WWW ._. Pipinya tirus banget, dari belakang tulang belikatnya sampe kelihatan menonjol... Berapa ya berat badannya sekarang? Sejak pisah dari duo Homin, Jaejoong makin kurus ya :'( Sedih banget rasanya... **

**Bahkan meski hanya satu kata, review anda semua sangat berharga :) Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan :)  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Alice**

**Your clockworker.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Lost Memory

Yunho tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Nafas _namja_ itu terputus-putus, dadanya naik turun. Matanya membelalak lebar menatap langit-langit. Keringat mengucur deras membasahi tubuh dan tempat tidurnya.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya kemudian menyingkap selimutnya, seketika ia mengumpat saat melihat sesuatu di bawah tubuhnya yang masih tertutup celananya telah terbangun dengan sempurna.

_Shit_! Ia seperti bocah remaja yang baru pubertas.

Hanya karena ia terbawa mimpi, tubuhnya langsung bereaksi.

Bukan berarti karena ia _gay_ dan ia menikahi _yeoja_ lantas Yunho seperti bujangan tua yang tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia tentu saja melakukannya dengan istrinya, entah meski bukan atas dasar cinta atau apa, tapi yang jelas ia melakukannya. Sekedar memenuhi kewajiban dan kebutuhannya sendiri. Tapi ini sudah enam tahun. Sudah enam tahun ia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan _namja_ lagi.

Kemudian kemarin ia tanpa sengaja melihat penandangan dua orang _namja_ tegah bercumbu panas di depan apartemen sebelah. Hal itu membangkitkan semua yang terkubur dalam tubuhnya selama enam tahun ini. Gairah, nafsu, kenangan, cinta...

Yunho membanting tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya tidak sedikitpun melupakan mantan kekasihnya dulu. Meski mantan kekasihnya seorang _namja_, Yunho bersumpah tidak ada orang yang memiliki tubuh lebih indah dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, semuanya, setiap inci tubuh indah itu, termasuk saat tubuh mereka bersatu...

Yunho menepuk kepalanya, berusaha menghapus pikiran itu sebelum benda diantara selangkangannya makin terbangun.

Mantan kekasihnya itulah juga alasan ia kembali.

Katakan ia kejam, karena memanfaatkan momen kematian _abonim_-nya untuk menceraikan istrinya dan kembali ke Korea mengejar mantan kekasihnya. Tapi Yunho juga tidak sanggup hidup seperti ini terus.

Rasa bersalah itu membayanginya.

Sementara kenangan-kenangan itu menghantuinya.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana keadaan mantan kekasihnya itu sekarang? Haruskah Yunho mendatangi rumahnya? Apa dia masih tinggal di tempat yang sama? Bagaimana juga kabar... Moonbin...?

Yunho tersentak, seperti teringat sesuatu.

Ia segera meraba-raba meja nakas di sebelahnya. Tangannya berhenti saat ia menyentuh dompetnya.

Ia membuka lipatannya. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat sebuah foto yang disembunyikannya di balik _ID card_-nya. Satu-satunya foto yang membuatnya terus berusaha melajutkan hidup sekaligus terus membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Ia mengusap foto itu, menatap ke permukaannya yang menguning termakan waktu..

Sebuah foto USG seorang bayi. Bentuknya masih belum sempurna tapi sudah menunjukkan rupa seorang bayi mungil yang lebih kecil dari kepalan tangan.

Ada sebuah tulisan tangan di pinggiran foto itu.

_4 months—our little Moonbin's first picture_

* * *

**StoryFromClocktower presents**

**An alternate universe YunJae fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

—**Tears of the (Un)Forgotten Agony****—**

**Chapter 1: The Lost Memory**

**.**

**.**

_**If you coat the events of the past with a layer of love, it becomes a memory**_**—JJ (Gashiyeon by Maio)**

* * *

Changmin berdiri di depan pintu sambil merogoh-rogoh tasnya, berusaha mencari-cari sebuah kunci yang bergemerincing diantara aneka benda yang bercampur aduk di dalamnya. Saat tangannya merasakan sebentuk kunci, ia menariknya dan mengeluarkan segenggam kunci dari sana.

Bibirnya menggerutu dan mulai memilah kunci-kunci itu.

Kunci rumahnya...

Kunci gembok rumahnya...

Kunci gerbang rumahnya...

Kunci mobilnya...

Ini dia!

Changmin segera memisahkan sebuah kunci yang familiar dimatanya itu. Setelah memasukkan semua kunci-kunci lain kembali ke sakunya dan memastikan tak ada yang tercecer, Changmin segera memasukkan kunci tadi ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya.

Membuka pintu, dia melepaskannya jaketnya dan disampirkannya di gantungan.

"Jae-_hyung_" dia memanggil —sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya, dan memandang ke sekeliling apartemen itu.

Dia mengernyit saat tidak melihat siapapun. Lalu saat ia hendak melangkah lebih jauh, angin yang hangat menerpa pergelangan kakinya.

Changmin sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian saat ia menyadari sumber angin yang menerpa kakinya itu, ia tersenyum.

"_Annyeong_, Changseok," sapa Changmin, dia berjongkok dan mulai menggaruk tengkuk seekor anjing yang barusan mengendus kakinya, "mana Jiji?" tanyanya —bermonolog.

Changseok —anjing pudel berbulu keemasan itu— hanya memandang Changmin sejenak, kemudian mengendus kaki _namja_ itu lagi.

"Aku tidak bawa makanan," Changmin terkekeh. "Apa kau belum makan? Mana Jae-_hyung_? Dia belum bangun?" Changmin berdiri, meninggalkan Changseok —yang memandangnya dengan lidah terjulur— kemudian menuju kamar utama dan mengetuk pintunya.

_Tok! Tok!_

"_Hyung_," panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jaejoong-_hyung_. Ayo bangun."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya Changmin masuk begitu saja.

Kamar itu kosong, dengan ranjang yang berantakan. Jiji si kucing hitam tengah bergelung nyaman di karpet —tidur. Ada suara air dari kamar mandi. Berarti Jaejoong sudah bangun?

Changmin hendak mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, dan tangannya berhenti seketika...

"_Ahh..."_

Suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi, bersahutan dengan suara guyuran shower.

"_Jae... ngggh..."_

Changmin menghela nafas.

Dia berbalik, dan meraih Jiji ke dalam pelukannya —kucing hitam itu tersentak bangun dengan tidak nyaman, kemudian melangkah keluar kamar tanpa suara. Dia menuju ke sofa ruang tamu dan meletakkan Jiji di lantai. Kucing hitam itu mengeong tidak bersahabat padanya —mungkin karena merasa tidurnya terganggu— dan melenggang pergi.

Menghiraukan kucing itu, Changmin meraih setoples biskuit jeruk di atas meja. Sembari memakan biskuit itu untuk mengganjal nafsu makannya yang besar, ia memaninkan game di tabletnya, toh sepertinya dia harus menunggu lama...

* * *

Jung Yuna menatap putra semata wayangnya yang duduk di hadapannya. _Yeoja_ yang kini mulai berambut putih itu duduk dengan punggung tegak, menunjukkan bahwa meski di usianya yang beranjak tua, ia masihlah berwibawa sebagai seorang nyonya.

Mata tajamnya yang diwariskan pada Yunho menatap intens. Mengamati setiap detail putranya yang sudah begitu lama tidak ditemuinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yunho?" tanyanya, membuka pembicaraan.

Dari tempat duduknya, Yunho menunduk sekilas sebagai tanda hormat, "aku baik-baik saja, _omonim_. Apa _omonim_ sehat-sehat saja?"

Yuna mengangguk, "cukup baik."

Memang beginilah hubungan antara orang tua dan anak di keluarga Jung —kaku. Sedikit menggelikan mengingat di zaman modern seperti ini masih ada saja hubungan keluarga bak keluarga kerajaan. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Keluarga Jung termasuk keluarga terpandang di masyarakat. Sebagai perintis DN Group yang terkemuka, setiap generasi penerus di keluarga Jung dididik dengan keras untuk mengendalikan perusahaan raksasa mereka.

"Sooyeon dan Soojung berkata kau baru sampai tadi malam. Kenapa tidak langsung kemari?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban. Menggumam dan tergagap adalah dua dari sekian kebiasaan yang dibenci _omonim_-nya. Ia harus memberikan jawaban pasti. "_Mianhamnida_, _omonim_. Aku membeli apartemen di Chongdam-_dong_, jadi aku kesana tadi malam. Lagipula kemarin sudah terlalu larut, aku tidak ingin mengganggu _omonim_."

"Kau tidak akan mengganggu. Ini rumahmu sendiri 'kan?"

"..."

"Ngomong-omong, Ha-Eun tidak ikut?" tanyanya.

Yunho menggeleng. "Dia akan menyusul, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan."

"Oh...," Yuna mengangguk-angguk. Tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang terdengar sedih.

"Maafkan aku, _omonim_. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat," kata Yunho. Ia tahu _omonim_-nya kecewa dengan keputusannya untuk mengambil jalan perceraian di pernikahannya.

Yuna menghembuskan nafas berat, "bukankah Ha-Eun sendiri tidak keberatan untuk menetap di Korea? Kenapa kau harus menceraikannya hanya karena alasan kau harus tinggal di sini meneruskan perusahaan kita?" tanya _yeoja_ itu, "atau kau memang memanfaatkan situasi untuk menjalin hubungan lain?" nadanya terdengar biasa, namun jelas _yeoja_ yang kini memasuki usia senjanya itu serius dengan pertanyaannya.

Yunho terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "hal itu tidak ada hubungannya, _omonim_."

"Ada hubungannya atau tidak, alasanmu tidak cukup kuat untuk meyakinkanku bahwa kau tidak sedang memanfaatkan kematian _abonim_-mu sendiri," kata Yuna dengan nada tajam.

Yunho menghela nafas, "aku tidak mencintainya, _omonim_. Itu alasan utamaku."

"Kau hanya tidak mau belajar menerima pernikahanmu dengan Ha-Eun dan kau masih mencintai _namja_ itu," balas Yuna. Tepat dan keras mengenai sasaran.

Yunho lagi-lagi terdiam. "Itu sudah masa lalu, _omonim_..."

"Masa lalu memulai masa sekarang, Jung Yunho. _Omonim_ memperingatkanmu, jangan mengambil keputusan secara gegabah. Dunia tidak bisa berjalan hanya degan keinginanmu saja. Kau memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai putra keluarga Jung."

Yunho mengangguk.

Yuna menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, merilekskan diri. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar di hari pertama ia bertemu putranya lagi setelah sekian lama. "Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan pergi ke DN, pekerjaan pasti menumpuk banyak di sana."

Yuna mengangguk-angguk, "baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Berunjungkan sering-sering kalau sempat."

Yunho mengangguk singkat, "_nde_. _Kamsahamnida_ atas waktunya, _omonim_," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk, kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Yunho."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik, "_ye_?"

"_Omonim_ ingin mengingatkan lagi..." Yuna menggantungkan kalimatnya. _Yeoja_ itu memandang ke dinding di sebelahnya, membuat Yunho mengikuti arah pandangnya. Di dinding terpajang pirgura besar foto keluarga mereka. Foto yang diambil dua belas tahun lalu; Jung Jinhoo —sang kepala keluarga yang sudah tiada, Jung Yuna, Jung Yunho sendiri, dan juga Jung Sooyeon dan Jung Soojung. "Pikirkan kembali keputusanmu menceraikan istrimu sebelum terlambat," kata Yuna.

Yunho memandang _omonim_-nya lagi.

"Jangan lupa kau putra satu-satunya keluarga Jung. Kau tahu apa kewajibanmu."

"_Ye_... _omonim_..." Yunho membungkuk lagi, kemudian setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dia melangkah keluar dari rumah keluarganya itu.

* * *

"...setelah itu nanti sore kau ada wawancara dengan S Magazine untuk edisi winter. Lalu dilanjutkan pemotretan untuk postermu, lalu..."

Changmin berhenti membaca tulisan di layar tabletnya yang berisi semua jadwal Jaejoong. Dia menatap sosok Jaejoong —yang tampak segar sehabis mandi itu— dengan intens. "Kau tidur jam berapa, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, mengantuk, "aku tidak ingat..." gumamnya dengan nada lirih sambil menyamankan posisinya di sofa ruang tamu tempat ia berbaring.

Changmin menghela nafas, "kau tadi malam _clubbing_ lagi, kan? Bukankah kemarin aku sudah menyuruhmu langsung pulang karena jadwal hari ini padat? Kau masih harus menyiapkan konsermu, _hyung_."

"Justru karena jadwal hari ini padat, aku ingin bersenang-senang," kilah Jaejoong. Kadang-kadang bagi Jaejoong, Shim Changmin memang kelewat cerewet sebagai manajer.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, wajah Changmin berubah serius, "_hyung_, berapa kali kubilang, jauhi _namja itu_ dan _tempat itu_," Changmin menekankan nadanya, "popularitasmu sedang menanjak. Kau akan semakin diawasi publik. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat tercium wartawan?" katanya panjang lebar, "apalagi... kau sering—

—_Klek!_

Changmin menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh saat menyadari pintu kamar Jaejoong tiba-tiba terbuka. "Seunghyun-_ssi_..." Changmin mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka melihat seorang _namja_ yang tak asing baginya keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dengan santai seolah ini apartemennya sendiri. Baru saja ia hendak membicarakannya, orang yang hendak dibicarakan muncul.

"Yo!" Seunghyun menyapa Changmin seadanya. Menghiraukan tatapan _namja_ jakung itu dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia bangkit dari posisinya yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

Seunghyun mengangguk, "bukankah kau juga ada jadwal?"

Jaejoong mengangguk tidak rela.

"Jangan begitu," hibur Seunghyun, "kau bisa menemuiku lagi nanti malam."

"_Ne_," Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," pamit Seunghyun setelah sebelumnya mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Jaejoong tanpa sungkan bahwa Changmin ada di sana.

"_Bye_!" Jaejoong melambai.

Seunghyun membalas lamabaian itu dan—

—_Blam!_

Sosoknya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Changmin dan Jaejoong di sana.

Changmin melirik Jaejoong, lalu dengan gamblang, ia bertanya —memastikan yang didengarnya tadi pagi, "kalian melakukannya lagi tadi pagi bukan?"

Jaejoong hanya balas menatap Changmin sejenak tapi tidak menjawab. Tatapannya mengatakan; apa aku perlu menjawabnya?

Changmin menghela nafasnya, "_hyung_, aku tidak bermaksud mengguruimu, tapi tidakkah kau ingin memiliki hubungan yang lebih baik?"

Meski Jaejoong mendengarnya, _namja_ cantik itu menghiraukan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Apa kau ingin begini terus seumur hidupmu? Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik, _hyung_. Kau—"

Sebelum Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong bangkit dari posisinya dan masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

"_Hyung_..."

* * *

DN Group adalah sebuah perusahaan di bidang alat elektronik dan telekomunikasi seperti _smartphone_, ponsel, TV, kulkas, _microwave_, dan lain-lain. Perintisannya sudah diwariskan turun tenurun sejak dulu, dan kini menjadi sebuah perusahaan besar setelah penggabungan dengan beberapa perusahaan lain sekitar dua puluh tahun lalu. Saat itulah, nama asli DN diubah menjadi DN Group.

Singkatnya, meski di bawah kepemimpinan keluarga Jung, DN Group tidak hanya dimiliki keluarga Jung saja.

Dengan semakin tingginya mobilitas dunia, permintaan akan barang elektronik terus meninggi. Dengan permintaan barang meninggi, maka DN Group juga berkembang pesat. Gedungnya bertambah besar, pabriknya membuka cabang di mana-mana, pekerjanya makin banyak.

Singkatnya, semua tampak sukses. Bahkan kematian pemimpin DN Group tampaknya tak terlalu berpengaruh banyak...

Yunho duduk di ruangan barunya —bekas ruangan _abonim_-nya dulu— dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Merasa asing?"

Yunho mengangguk. Ia menatap sosok Yoochun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau akan segera terbiasa. Bukankah kau di Jerman juga mengurus perusahaan mertuamu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tetap saja berbeda..." keluh Yunho. Jabatannya di perusahaan mertuanya di Jerman tidak setinggi ini. Kini ia berstatus pemimpin baru DN Group... di usia semuda ini...

"Memang, kau akan menghadapi banyak hal berat, _hyung_," Yoochun tersenyum menyemangati. Untuk sementara, aku akan menjadi asistenmu. Sambil berjalan, kau bisa memilih sekretarismu dan tangan kananmu sendiri," jelas Yoochun panjang lebar.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk, "aku lebih suka kau yang jadi asistenku."

Yoochun tersenyum mendengarnya, "akan kuanggap itu pujian."

Park Yoochun adalah sepupu yang paling dekat dengan Yunho. _Umma_ Yoochun adalah saudari kandung _abonim_ Yunho yang menikah seorang _namja_ bermarga Park. Saat kedua orang tuanya bercerai, Yoochun dan saudaranya —Yoohwan, sempat dititipkan di rumah Yunho dan mereka menjadi akrab. Mereka sempat terpisah saat akhirnya Yoochun memilih kuliah di Amerika dengan membawa adiknya serta.

"Ngomong-omong, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

"Pertanyaan bagus, _hyung_," Yoochun tersenyum lebar, "ada banyak pekerjaan menantimu."

* * *

(Satu minggu kemudian)

"_Ok_! _Perfect_! Pemotretan hari ini selesai!"

"_Sugohasyeotseumnida_!" Jaejoong bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk di pinggiran kolam renang dan membungkuk sopan pada kru-kru pemotretan yang kebetulan berada di sekitarnya. Tak lupa juga ia melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya ke arah kerumunan penggemarnya yang berada di luar pagar.

"Jaejoong-_oppaaaa_!" salah satunya berteriak, melambai padanya.

"Aaaah! Jaejoong!"

"Jaejoong-_oppa_!"

"_Oppaaaa_!"

"Penggemarmu benar-benar luar biasa, _hyung_."

Jaejoong menoleh, mendapati Changmin menjajarinya. _Namja_ jakung itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Jaejoong.

"_Ne_," Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis dan memandang kerumunan itu lagi. "Omong-omong, setelah ini apa jadwalku?" tanya Jaejoong, ditegaknya air pemberian Changmin itu.

"_Nothing_. Kau bebas sampai besok siang."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk, "baiklah. Tolong kau uruskan barangku, ya. Aku mau langsung pulang saja."

"Sudah malam, mau kuantar, _hyung_?" tawarnya.

"_Ani_," tolak Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin pulang. Sekarang. Ia bisa membersihkan _make-up_-nya nanti, asalkan ia bisa sampai di apartemennya.

Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan, pastikan mereka tidak menghalangi jalanku," kata Jaejoong sambil melirik kerumunan penggemarnya.

"Oke, akan kuurus. Ada lagi?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kau yang jalani _briefing_-nya, ok? Aku langsung pulang," katanya sambil melambai, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Changmin, Jaejoong melenggang pergi.

Jaejoong baru saja sampai di parkiran saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Changmin tengah menyusulnya.

"Kau lupa membawa ini," kata Changmin sambil terengah.

Jaejoong menatap ke bawah, menyadari bahwa Changmin mendorong keranjang dorong berisi tumpukan kado, boneka, buket bunga, bahkan makanan.

"Untukmu saja, aku malas membawanya," dengus Jaejoong.

Wajah Changmin berubah kecewa.

"Jangan begitu, _hyung_. Ini kan dari penggemarmu," Changmin berusaha menasehati secara halus.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, buang saja. Aku capek, aku mau pulang," katanya tidak peduli dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju parkiran —meninggalkan Changmin.

Jaejoong menuju satu-satunya mobil berwarna merah terang di area parkir itu —Lamborgini Murchiélago-nya yang baru. Jaejoong masuk dan baru saja menutup pintu saat ia melihat sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya.

Ada sebuah kotak putih dengan bunga mawar diatasnya, diletakkan di kap mobilnya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobilnya lagi dan meraih kotak itu. Ada tulisan '_for my Jaejoong_' di kartu ucapannya.

Hadiah lagi? Batinnya sinis.

Orang-orang itu, yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya...

Mereka bilang mereka mencintainya, meneriakkan namanya, memujanya seolah ia pahlawan, mereka rela membayar mahal untuk bisa sedekat mungkin dengannya, mereka mengiriminya barang-barang dan hadiah... Lalu apa? Paling lama sampai sepuluh tahun lagi mereka akan seperti itu. Saat ia menua nanti —saat wajahnya dipenuhi keriput, suaranya menjadi serak, dan tubuhnya tidak sebagus saat ini— saat itulah mereka juga akan meninggalkannya, melupakannya, dan mencari penggantinya.

Munafik. Batin Jaejoong sinis.

Mengangkat bahu, diambilnya kotak itu dan diletakkannya di dashboard. Kemudian ia masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Lamborgini merah itu melaju.

* * *

Yunho menguap pelan, berusaha fokus ke jalanan yang ada di depannya.

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan Yunho mulai tenggelam dalam kesibukan barunya sebagai pimpinan DN. Tidak mudah memang. Untuk bisa dipercayakan posisi tinggi itu di usianya yang semuda ini, banyak yang meragukan dirinya. Yunho tahu, dan ia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Ia sadar akan banyak cemooh bahwa dia mendapatkan posisi itu dari _abonim_-nya. Yunho tidak menyangkalnya karena kenyataannya memang demikian, tapi ia tidak akan jatuh karena kata-kata itu.

Tapi memang semua itu tidak mudah.

Yunho harus lembur selama seminggu ini karena kekosongan posisi _abonim_-nya membuat pekerjaannya menumpuk tinggi. Ia nyaris selalu pulang diatas pukul dua belas dan langsung jatuh tertidur begitu sampai di apartemen.

Hari inipun sama. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh dan ia baru saja keluar dari gedung DN Group.

Sebenarnya tidur larut sekalipun tak masalah bagi Yunho, ia bukan orang yang cepat mengantuk. Hanya saja saat ini keadaannya sedang benar-benar lelah.

Yunho menguap lagi. Ia benar benar mengan—

—_Tiiiiiiiiin_! Bunyi klakson yang memekik mengejutkan Yunho.

Bunyi keras timbul saat ban mobil Yunho bergesekan keras dengan aspal. Yunho menekan rem sekuat-kuatnya.

"_Omo_!" Yunho memekik saat kepalanya nyaris menghantam kemudi. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ternyata secara tidak sadar ia melajukan mobilnya dengan menyerobot jalur sebelahnya. Ia barusan nyaris menabrak mobil merah yang sedang melaju di sebelahnya.

"_Ya_!Hati-hati!"

Yunho meringis saat mendengar teriakan dari pengemudi mobil merah di sebelahnya yang tengah menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Mereka sama-sama berhenti di tengah jalan karena posisi mobil mereka yang miring. Ia hendak menurukan kaca mobilnya juga dan meminta maaf saat tangannya tiba-tiba terasa kaku.

Yunho terkesiap.

Mulutnya terbuka, matanya melotot. Tubuhnya serasa dibekukan di tempatnya.

Wajah itu berjarak kurang dari dua meter dengannya, hanya dibatasi kaca mobil Yunho yang terlapisi film. Cahaya hanya menyambar sekilas-sekilas saat mobil-mobil lain lewat di sekitar mereka.

Tapi Yunho mengenal wajah itu...

Wajah itu...

"A—_ya_!—tunggu!" teriak Yunho dengan tergagap saat dilihatnya pengemudi mobil merah itu menutup kembali kaca jendelanya. Teriakan Yunho jelas tidak bisa terdengar karena ia tidak membuka jendelanya.

Yunho segera membuka pintu mobilnya —padahal ia berada di tengah jalan. "Tunggu!"

Terlambat. Mobil merah itu sudah melaju cepat meninggalkannya.

"Dasar gila!"

Yunho tidak menggubris makian yang datang dari pengemudi mobil di belakangnya yang terpaksa berhenti karena ia berdiri di tengah jalan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, bola matanya terus bergerak ke kiri-kanan, mencari-cari mobil itu.

Tapi nihil. Meski ia tidak terlalu ingat mobil merah itu tipe apa, ia tahu itu mobil _sport_ berkecepatan tinggi, dalam waktu singkat saja tidak lagi tampak. Yunho bahkan tidak sempat melihat plat mobilnya.

Yunho masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan memukul kemudinya dengan penuh emosi.

Rasanya ia tidak mungkin salah...

Meski warna rambutnya berbeda dan penampilannya jauh dari yang diingat Yunho,

Hanya satu orang yang berwajah seperti itu...

Hanya satu orang yang memiliki mata seperti itu...

Jaejoong...

Kim Jaejoong.

Mantan kekasihnya...

**TBC**

* * *

**Saya memutuskan fic ini tetap di rate-M karena beberapa alasan berikut:**

**Jalan cerita untuk dewasa.**

**Adegan dewasa tidak bisa dihindari.**

**Bahasa kasar yang kemungkinan muncul di chapter-chapter depan.**

**Jalan cerita jelas untuk dewasa, bukan untuk anak-anak dan remaja. Cerita berusaha saya buat tampak serealis mungkin, tapi sekali lagi saya ingatkan, ini FIKSI. Jaejoong jahat di sini? Karakternya memang begitu di sini, dan semua itu dibutuhkan untuk jalan cerita.**

**Silent reader membludak, saya cukup kecewa waktu melihatnya. Apa fic seperti ini memang kurang disukai?**

* * *

**Yang kemarin sudah review, terima kasih.**

**Balesan review: (maaf kalau salah tulis nama)**

******Ayankdie cintanya**: ya diusahakan kalau memang banyak yang minta NC, tapi jujur, saya belum pernah buat, jadi agak ragu juga. Makasih banyak sudah mau baca dan review :)

**Kiki kyujunmyun: **di sini, pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab kan?^^ ini udah apdet, makasih banyak udah baca :)

**Riska0122: **kalo soal beli apartemennya, itu kebetulan aja :D makasih udah mau mampir dan baca fic-fic saya :)

**Lipminnie: **nanti bakal terjawab satu-satu pertanyaannya, chingu :) makasih banyak udah mampir^^

**Zhe: **ini udah lanjut, makasih udah mampir^^

******Hana porusherainosama**: (nama anda susah banget ^^") sebenernya, ini FF terberat yang pernah saya buat, chingu. Makasih banyak udah mau mampir :)

**Hana – Kara:** di sini pertanyaan anda udah terjawab kan? :) makasih udah mampir~

**PhantoMiRotiC: **makasih banyak pujiannya, saya tidak se-realis itu kok, soalnya ini MPREG :) mungkin judul anda bisa saya pake, tapi bukan di sini, di oneshot yang sedang saya kerjakan rasanya judul itu cocok :D tapi ga janji juga ya... :p *plak* makasih banyak sarannya, baca review anda bikin saya tersipu-sipu sendiri^^

**Heeli:** ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih sudah mampir :)


End file.
